


Not Every Day is Rainy

by HamilDuck



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, General fluff, Happy Family, Not all days were bad, Post-Empire Era, Young Ben Solo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 03:16:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13355355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamilDuck/pseuds/HamilDuck
Summary: We all know Ben Solo’s childhood lacked alot of attention and love the boy so desperately needed but what if not all days were so bad? What if there were times were Ben’s days were full of love and attention? Fluff ahead!!





	1. Sun, Pancakes, and a Floating Cup

Morning crept into the large bedroom, the white curtains covering the normally closed doors leading to the patio were billowing softly with the warm day’s air. A body stirred in the pristine bed at the very back of the room, partially hidden by the semi-transparent white drapes that flanked the bed’s sides. The doors leading into the room cracked open, a small boy, no older then three, grinned and crept slowly across the marbled floor towards the four poster bed, hands held carefully at his side as if aiding his quiet approach.

Grunting softly, the black haired child hoisted himself onto the large bed and stood, wobbling on the soft surface before jumping and landing with a happy cry on his sleeping mother. It was one of the few days she was actually home, home with him, and not away with those stuffy people who used big words the boy had yet to understand. Better yet, even his father was home, his big ship undergoing repairs which grounded him for at least a week.

Ben was ecstatic.

Jolting from the sudden pressure and cry of her son, Leia groaned and with one arm, rubbed away the sleep from her eyes as she rolled onto her back, Ben toppling from on top of her and onto the bed once more.

“What time is it...?” She mumbled, slender hand moving from her face to slide over unkept brown hair, messed from her sleep.

“Up time!” The toddler grinned, pushing lightly at his mother’s shoulders. “Bek fest! Daddy and Unky Wuke cooking!”

“Oh stars...” The woman groaned with a amused smile. “Have they burned anything yet?” The last time her husband and brother attempted to cook for the family resulted in a full blown kitchen fire, two lost appliances, and of course, whatever attempt at pancakes there was.

“Nooo!” Ben giggled, bouncing in place. “No fyres!” Leia smiled and sat up, ruffling the boy’s hair and kissing his temple. “Why don’t you go tell the boys I’ll be in for breakfast in about five minutes, Mommy just needs to get dressed.”

Ben nodded and wobbled to a standing position again, saluted his mother seriously, before taking off and nearly knocking down various other people up and about in the household. Leia chuckled and eased slowly out of bed, stretching softly before padding towards her closet.

“Hey! Kid! Watch the pancakes alright? I saw a flame!”

“No you didn’t! Stop being dramat-okay it’s only a small one calm down.”

Languidly sucking his thumb, Ben waddled into the kitchen, his father and uncle hard at work at attempting to present an unburnt breakfast for once. The entire kitchen was chaotic, pancake mix everything as well as an egg splattered on the wall. Both men were equally worse for wear with Han sporting mix in his hair and a mess of egg on Luke’s shirt. The sight alone was amusing to any adult, but to a small child it was utterly hysterical.

The sound of his laughter caused both heads to turn and smiles to creep onto their lips.

“There’s our fearless warrior! How was your mission in waking your mother?“ Han grinned, scooping the small child into his arms. Truth be told it was always better for Ben to wake Leia up, Han was a little too scared to. The woman packed a punch.

“She coming in fwive minuts.” Ben nodded confidently, popping his thumb out to speak. 

“Atta boy.” Han praised, ruffling the child’s hair before passing him off to his Uncle. “Watch him while I set the table?”

Luke nodded and tossed Ben playfully in his arms before settling him on his hip. “Have you been practicing little man?” He smiled, poking the boy’s chest.

Ben gasped and nodded quickly, jutting his hand out quickly and squinting hard, tongue pressed out in concentration. Unsurprisingly the child was born force-sensitive, and his uncle worked hard to help the boy understand what was exactly was going on. Leia to an extent as well but she had less knowledge of the force compared to her sibling.

The cup Ben was focusing on shuddered and shook before rising an inch or two and falling back onto the counter. He looked dejected for a moment, sniffling softly.

“Hey! That was really good bud!” Luke grinned, face full of pride. Ben gasped at the praise and clapped, happy he did something right. “You’re doing great, alright? And when you get a little older, the real training will start but by then I think someone will already be a pro.” He winked, carrying the child over to the table.

Ben’s jaw dropped at the idea, pride filling his little chest. Did Luke really think he would be that good one day?? The notion caused unbelievable glee in the toddler, squeals emitting from his lips. 

“Oh look! The kitchen is still in one piece...how surprising.” 

“Hey! You act as if we’re nothing but reckless boys!” Han pouted, opening his arms for his wife and planting a kiss on the top of her head. 

“And when have you proved to me to be anything but?” She cocked an eyebrow teasingly. 

“Uh, that one time we saved the galaxy!” Luke nodded eagerly, sitting Ben down in his high chair. “That took organization!”

“And luck.” His sister chuckled, sitting beside her son. “Alot of luck.”

“Can’t argue with that.” Han chuckled, bringing over milk and juice and setting then down beside the shockingly unburnt meal.

“Cans we go swimmy today??” Ben asked, letting his mother put his bib on, the toddler was not a very clean eater.

“I don’t see why not.” Leia smiled, making her and Ben’s plate before looking at her boys. “It is a very nice day out.”

“I found a nice secluded cove about ten minutes walk from here.” Luke nodded, sipping on some milk. “Nice stretch of sand, calm waters, plenty of sun.” 

“Sounds perfect.” Leia smiled, the idea of them all actually spending time together causing her heart to swell. 

It was rare for the group to be able to be spend together at all anymore, Han could never stay put in one place, Leia was busy rebuilding the Republic and Luke was searching for a secluded place to begin to rebuild the Jedi Order. But occasionally, every so often, time stood still and a family could be a family. Friends could be friends. And a young boy could grow amongst nothing but love and structure. Yearning for tomorrow and the hope it brought.


	2. A New Republic, A New Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tis the dawn of a new era...and with a new era comes new life and new hopes.

“Leia please. You need to sit down.”

“Han, I’m perfectly fine where I am.”

Luke smirked from his place on a sofa, moving his gaze from the senate members walking by to the quarreling couple. Han was looking more nervous than usual for himself, but Luke couldn’t blame him. He would be nervous too if his significant other was due to give birth within days.

Leia, given her own stubborn personality that rivaled her sibling, had practically punched the first person who suggested maternity leave even before she began to show.

“I will be perfectly fine!” She had scoffed, narrowing her eyes. “I’m sure my own mother was on her feet her entire pregnancy. I can do the same.” She had looked about the room before storming off, no one else had dared rebuke her.

Now she was fully nine months pregnant, due within the week. And yet here she was, about to go into yet another senate hearing.

“Han, I wouldn’t push it.” Luke piped up, the Jedi kicking his feet up on the table in front of him. He had come back to Chandrila after about a month of searching for the proper place to reform the Jedi Order, to build a new temple and teach a new generation. He wasn’t quite in a rush yet, it had been only a year since they defeated the empire. There was time to rest.

And to bring new life to this new Republic.

“Oh you’re on her side then?” Han sighed, the man looking tired. 

“I’m neutral here.” Luke raised his hands defensively with a chuckle. “I’m just saying if anything happens, she goes into labor and what not, it will take barely a minute to get her to the medical bay. We have nothing to worry about.”

“Fine.” Han bit his lip, turning back to his wife. “We’ll be out here alright? Luke and I.”

“Thank you.” Leia smiled, kissing him gently. “This won’t be long, I promise. An hour at most. Then I’m home all evening.”

Han nodded softly and watched her walk away, disappearing into the Senate Hall, the doors closing with long bang.

“She’s something.” He muttered softly. “Hopefully the kid won’t inherit to much of her stubbornness.”

“As if your streak is any better?” Luke scoffed, standing up and walking over. “Come on, relax for a bit. I brought some cards to pass the time with.”

Han smiled and nodded, following Luke back over to the sofa and settling down. The hour did pass quickly, with Han nearly winning all the card games against Luke. 

“Hah! I was worried for awhile, that you would read my mind or something.” 

“Doesn’t work like that.” Luke rolled his heads. “Besides, you aren’t weak-minded. Not in the least bit.”

Han grinned at the remark before his head snapped to the left at the Senate doors re-opening and the flood of the Senators exiting. Luke had to laugh at the speed the older man exhibited as he raced over to his wife, pushing stuffy senators out of the way, scooping her up and pressing kisses over her face.

“Ah!!” Leia gasped, trying to hide her pleasant surprise behind a soft scowl. “Han! Please! Put me down!”

“As you wish, Princess.” He smirked, stealing another kiss before putting her down and pulling away. “How’d it go in there?”

“As usual.” She nodded, smoothing her gown out and readjusting her hair. “Nothing to bad.” She grimaced, hiding her pain quickly enough that Han didn’t notice but unfortunately for her someone else did. 

“Leia.” Luke spoke up, his eyebrow quirking towards the ceiling. “What’s wrong?”

His sister turned and attempted to utter out a retort before she gasped sharply, leaning into Han’s arms. 

It was time.

True to Luke’s earlier words, they were able to get Leia into the Medical Bay within minutes, the woman already groaning with pain.

“Is this normal??” Han looked panicked, the man’s eyes wide as he set his wife unto the medical platform. 

“Yes yes.” The doctor assured him, the team of nurses busying around Leia, pushing Han and Luke out of the way. “Do not fear, all is well.”

Much to either of the men’s dismay, they were both ushered out of the room and placed behind the glass wall as Leia was prepped for the birth. 

“She’s gonna be fine.” Luke assured Han, looking like he needed some assurance himself. They own mother died giving them life, what was to say Leia wouldn’t share the same fate?

“I sure hope so kid.” Han bit his lip, pacing back and forth. “I...I can’t live without her. Whether or not we’re in the same place or even on the same planet...I can’t live knowing she isn’t around.”

“She will be.” Luke sat down, his eyes trained on his sister behind the glass.

“She will be.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This is explained more in my bio but I apologize for my long hiatus from writing fanfics. I lost my muse for Hamilton fics but hope to explore and write for other fandoms! If you want more one-offs for this fic please comment below!


End file.
